Just a dream
by sexyshewolf
Summary: A stranger comes into her life, and helps her, but is there more.


Hello! This is a one shot, but if people want more. I will do that. You know the drill. Lol. Favorite, alert, or review. All three if you want.

* * *

><p>In a beautiful land that was neither human or spirit, but demon. It is a glorious world that had problems, but it was peaceful, until the night a child was born under the sign of the fire. His name is Mustang, he had grown into a dark and hateful man. The Goddess could not understand why a child that grew up in a home of love would turn into a man of hate. She watched from her home to see that he was watching a peaceful village<p>

"Master Mustang." Mustang looked toward his lieutenant, "Yes, Cobra."

Cobra bowed at the waist, "Master Mustang, it appears that the villagers are not listening to our request. They will not give up their women."

Mustang snorted, as he smiled, "Burn them."

A village was in screaming fear as they ran away from the burning houses that were being burned down by Mustang's gang. A mother was holding her baby to her chest as she grabbed ahold of the basket that she had made. The mother ran away from the burning cottage that she had lived in since she was a child. She ran passed the trees that were catching onto flames. She was crying in fear as she went to the river as she looked back to see the flames coming toward them.

She place the woven basket down as she pulled off the lid. She unwrapped her the top of the wrap to reveal a baby girl that had blue eyes, shimmering with stars in them, which were blinking at her. The mother laid her down in the basket, "Hush my baby, and sleep as the river rocks you to sleep. May the Goddess watch over you as I say my prayers. I send you to a land that you will be free."

The mother kissed her daughter's forehead and placed her in the basket as she place the lid on the basket, she walked into the river as it flowed. The river swept the tiny little basket, the mother looked up at listening to the screams of horror as a tree collapsed. Nowhere the mother could be seen, as the basket flowed down the river. The tiny basket was flowing toward a waterfall, when a portal opened before the falls. The basket went to the portal as it flowed to a smoother river as the basket was being looked at by a flying woman. She flew over the top of the basket and looked through the lid to see a little baby. She smiled as she tapped the baby's little forehead, the baby giggled as she looked at the pretty woman.

The baby was wondering where her mama was, but that pretty lady was good. She smiled as she watched the top of her lid glow with stars. She was laughing as she grunted when her basket stopped suddenly. She whimpered when she saw an older lady looked down on her with a smile. The little girl was giggling as she waved her hands around. The older lady was surprised by the beauty of this little baby. She cringed when she heard her master call out her name. She hid the baby in the back of her dress. The woman was working well in the kitchen, as her master came out with a bullwhip. The woman shook as the master popped the whip across her back, but he had not hit the woman, but the little baby girl.

The baby screamed in pain as the woman tried to calm the baby girl as the master yelled, "Silence that baby!"

The woman tried to quiet the baby when her master reached for the baby when the baby cried out. Lightning shot out, hitting the master. The master growled as he threw them out. The baby had a scar which went from her right shoulder to her left hip. She was five years old, her blue eyes had got the attention of several men. Her adopted mother is the older woman that worked for a cruel master, she named the little girl, Sayre. Sayre was the strangest child, the old woman had ever seen. She spoke with the most kindness from her heart, she did not let any hurtful words harm her. She mostly kept to herself, she tried to conceal her abilities.

She was becoming a lovely woman, the older woman was getting up in years. She feared for the young girl's future. She and Sayre were eating dinner when someone banged onto their door. The older woman hid Sayre when men kicked the door open. The older woman was stabbed with a sword as she was gasping for air, she saw her old master with scars on his face. She started to cry when they dragged Sayre out of her hiding spot.

The older woman's master pulled back her hair as he looked down on the old woman, "Elk, you have no idea how long I have been waiting to take this child away from you."

Sayre was crying as she watched in front of her as her adopted mother die in front of her, she was screaming as she was dragged away. Sayre was only eleven years old when she was taken away from her adopted mother.

Sayre was looking at the dress as she was dressed again for her night. She had watched many girls died trying to be free. Sayre was so beautiful that no men wished to ruin her beauty. She was pure as an angel. She walked to the front of the building where she glanced up at her customer, she was surprised to see that this customer was taller than her. He wore a hat that covered his head, the only thing she could see was his amber – golden eyes. He nodded, as she bowed at the waist, "It is an honor to meet you, sir. How may I be of service to you tonight?"

He hummed as he keep his hands inside his kimono sleeves, he sighed, and "I would like your company."

Sayre wasn't surprised that was there usual response when she walked in. Sayre was a beautiful woman of twenty years, silver hair shimmer in the moonlight as she led him to her room. She was walking a steady pace when he reached for her shoulder, "Please may we reach your room quicker?"

Sayre was surprise by this man's question, "Yes, we may."

Sayre walked faster as she opened her door, she kept her head down as the man walked in, his black kimono fluttered behind him. He was tall and muscle, the broad shoulders were amazing in the kimono. She wish she could touch those muscles. She stepped in shutting the door, it was nearly dark in her room. She didn't mind the darkness, one candle was lighting the room. She watched as he swished his sleeve toward the candle. She watched as the light fluttered out, he was looking at her as the moonlight flittered through the room.

She reached for her tie as she started to pull away from her. Sayre was pulled up against the man, he whispered, "I just need some information."

Sayre looked out to see her master watching them, she leaned toward him as she cupped his hood, she whispered how a woman would whisper to a man to drive him crazy, "My master is watching us, so we will have to make it real for a while, and then he will be satisfied."

He grunted as he lifted her up against the wall. Sayre gasped, grunting against the force of the wall, he muttered, "Please forgive me."

She whimpered as she could see that he moved them into the shadows, she started to lift the hood, and suddenly he yanked it off as he growled against her. Sayre was shrieking as he growled into her chest, her legs were spread – eagle, she cupped the back of the man's neck. Sayre watched as her master left, he was happy with what she was doing, if he wasn't, he would have come in there into the room.

Sayre was sighing as he relax against her and him against the wall, she wrapped her arms around his neck, he stiffen, but relaxed as she laid her head on his shoulder. He pulled back as he sat down with her in his lap, Sayre was crying, he rubbed her shoulders as she took a deep inhale, "Sorry about that. It just hit me wrong, you are the first person to be nice to me."

He sighed, "I was sent here to ask questions."

Sayre nodded as she leaned back the dress baring her shoulders, he followed along, just in case of the master coming back. He growled, "Have there been new girls showing up?"

Sayre nodded as he snarled, "Do you know what happened to the girls?"

Sayre nodded as tears fell down her eyes, "If we run away or do not do as we are told, we lose our lives."

He looked down at her, his amber – gold eyes looked down at her, "You have seen these girls."

Sayre looked at the moon that peeked around the clouds, "The master is a monster, he killed my adopted mother, killed her right in front of me. I was barely eleven, it has been nine years and I don't know what happened to my adopted mother's house and my home."

He nodded as he heard creaking steps, he shuddered as he spoke, "Forgive me."

Sayre looked at him questionably as he pulled the halves of her dress, ripping it, Sayre gasped at the force as the fabric was flying. The master watched through a silt in the wall as Sayre pleasured her first man. He wanted her to hurt like she had done to him. She started to cry in pain as the man jolted inside of her. Sayre was wheezing as the man quivered under her fingertips. The master watched as she was crying in sorrow as she threw her head back. The master saw it coming, this time he left for good.

Sayre couldn't control it when the lightning came, "Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good girl, you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel. Put on a show, make wrong move and everyone will know."

The man looked at her as he watched he saw the lightning begin to form around her as she tried to calm herself. She was releasing a large amount of energy. He was watching the room was flashing as she was crying as he jerked up. Sayre gasped as the energy disappeared, she pushed down his shirt to comb through thick hair. He was smiling as he licked her collarbone, she shuddered as she tighten her legs around his waist. He growled, "You know how to squeeze a man tight."

Sayre started laughing, "Yeah, I know how to squeeze a man when this is my first time."

He looked up at her, she was a virgin. He laid his head on her shoulder, whispering, "Forgive me, I did not mean to cause you pain."

Sayre raised up to cup his face, he gasped as she combed her fingers through his hair, he was worried for her to see what he was, she giggled, and "You have a lot of body hair."

He chuckled, making her bounce, she was cried out moaning in high squeals as he bounced her on his thick pole. Sayre was looking down at him, "Sir, may I know thy name?"

He looked up at her, "You can call me, Jin."

Sayre combed her fingers through his chest, "Jin that sounds like a nickname."

He was looking at her, "I have to have the nickname. May I know thy name?"

She twist her hips, he groaned, "My name is Sayre."

He moaned, "Sayre that's a pretty name."

Sayre wrapped her arms around his neck as they made love the entire night. Sayre was combing through her hair in the early morning. Jin was laying on his side, his head was propped up as he watched her comb through her hair. She was humming as she started to braid her hair into several braids. She was pulling the braids together and tied a ribbon around the braids. Sayre looked back at Jin, "Why are you in the shadows all the time?"

Jin sighed, "I didn't want you to be scared of me. My appearance is not one that many people have seen."

Sayre crawled toward him, "I don't think you are strange."

He sighed, when he heard knocking a young girl's voice spoke, "The man who is with you has to leave, we are closing."

Sayre stood up, looking at the door, "Thank you, Maria."

Jin stood up, putting back on his kimono, and then grabbed his hood. She sighed as she walked up to him, "I wish I could go with you."

Jin nodded as he pushed back small strands that escaped from her tiny braids, "I wish I could take you with me."

Sayre nodded as she cup the side of his face, "May I give you a kiss?"

Jin nodded as he held her elbows as she stood on tiptoes as she kissed him fully on the lips. Sayre felt the man's mustache whiskers against her soft lips. Jin groaned as he pulled her against his lower region. He pulled back as Sayre backed away hugging herself. Sayre was letting tears fall as she watched put on his hood. She was watching the man walk away from her room as she picked up the ripped kimono. She put it away in her big chest as she cleaned her room up. She folded the blanket that was covered in his scent. She was sad that the only man that treated her like a person was gone. She walked over to her chest and place the blanket in there. She wheeled it over to her closet, as Maria walked in, "Sayre, are you okay?"

Sayre gave a watery smile, "I think I fell in love."

Maria smiled, "You barely meet him."

Sayre gave the same watery smile, "But he treated me like a human being, and he also asked questions, but every time we had to do something that I didn't like. He kept asking for me to forgive him. What kind of man does that? What kind of a man asks for a woman's forgiveness?"

Maria shrugged her shoulders, the gong was sounded, and they were able to relax in their rooms until morning. Sayre hoped Jin would come back.

Sayre had been busy in the last few weeks, she was mostly sick in the mornings. She didn't know what was wrong with her. She mostly sat in the men's company as she had the freedom to do whatever she wanted, but she must not leave the brothel. Sayre was looking at the lake as she finished sitting with a man that played her twenty thousand dollars to sit with her.

The last few months had been worse as the master brought in different girls, and sold or killed the old girls. The master wouldn't get rid of Sayre due to her special power. Sayre was sad as she felt a couple cramps in her lower stomach.

Sayre was looking at the moon as the clouds started to cover it. She was still fearful of her powers, when she heard her name being called. She was walking in when she saw some people in Soul Reaper uniform coming into the brothel. She was fearful of the Shinigami. They were looking around as the Head – Captain walked in, "Many innocent women have gone a missing and many murders have happened here as you are the only place around for here for miles. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Elk's old master was laughing as he looked at him, "What proof that you have?"

Sayre walked away as she held her tiny bump, she somehow gained weight. She was cringing as she panted as the cramp started in her lower region. Sayre was crying out through her fist, she had placed at her mouth. She felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned to see it was one of the captains. Sayre bowed to Captain Retsu Unohana when a stronger pain went through her stomach. She gasped as she started to fall to her knees. Retsu was quick along with Isane as they helped her walk to her room.

Sayre was panting as the pain continued. Retsu was telling Isane instructions as Sayre was curling into herself, her stomach was tighten, she gasped, "Something's wrong with my stomach."

Retsu had her glowing green hands over Sayre's stomach when she went to the lower part, and gasped, "Do you have any women that are mothers?"

Sayre gasped as she threw her head back as she screamed, her hands were starting to glow bright blue. Retsu was watching as Sayre was screaming, her hands were starting to shoot out bolts of lightning. It started to swirl around her, Retsu held up her hands forming a barrier, "Sayre, you must breathe through the pain."

Suddenly the captains were rushing in, then jolted back as lightning bolts shot toward, but when one went toward Captain Sajin Komamura it skidded around him, and shot through the wall. The captains watched in amazement, as Sajin started walking toward the whirling lightning. He reached toward the hovering Sayre as he touched the whirling wind, it went around him. He walked forward as he came in front of Sayre, "It's alright. You are okay."

Sayre was panting, sweating as she was gripping onto her stomach. She was curled into a ball as she screamed again with the pain. Sajin jerked back as the wind started blowing harder and faster, Sayre was crying out as she wrapped her arms around, he could hear her muttering over and over again, "Don't let them in. Don't let them see. Be the good girl, you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel. Put on a show, make wrong move and everyone will know."

Sajin was reaching for her as he touched her wrist, she screamed as lightning strike him on his shoulder brace, shattering it. Sayre was crying, "No, I can't. I don't know how. Oh, I'm such a fool! I can't be free! No escape from the storm inside of me. I can't control the curse! There's so much fear! You're not safe here. I can't!"

The last part was screamed as she curled tighter into a ball, Sajin turned to Lady Unohana, "What's wrong with her?"

Retsu walked forward, her braid flying in the fast wind, twisting and twirling, "She's pregnant with a child, but the child is going to be born too early. It's resitsu is that of twenty weeks."

Sajin turned back to Sayre as she curled tighter, "Sayre, it's okay."

Sayre turned to the wolf looking captain, "How do you know my name?"

Sajin smiled, "I told you people are scared of my appearance."

Sayre was starting to uncurl, but place her hand on her stomach to relieve the pressure, "Jin?"

Sajin nodded, "I didn't mean to tear your dress, please forgive me for leaving you."

Sayre was overjoyed as the storm started to clear as she was lowered onto her knees, her dress spread out around her, she looked up at the kneeled Sajin, as she touched his face with one hand as it moved to the back of his head. She combed through the thick fur as she cried, "You came back."

Sajin nodded as Sayre held her stomach, Sajin spoke, "Sayre, you are in labor."

Sayre didn't understand as Sajin place a hand on her stomach, "You are about to have a baby. My baby."

Sayre was confused as she felt a pressure, she felt water dripped onto her legs, she cried out as stronger pains. She was scared as she looked toward the other captains, she curled into Sajin's chest as she cried out in pain. She was grinding her teeth as she wheezed air into her lungs, it was starting to hurt. Retsu came closer, Sayre held her hand out, "Please stay back."

Sayre was panting as Sajin held onto her, she was afraid, Sajin could smell it on her, as he sniffed for the babe. His smiley inward, there was hardly no blood as he thought this child was of wolf. They were born within five months. She was actually overdue by four weeks maybe. She was hissing, and wheezing as Retsu tried again to come near Sayre. Sayre threw her hand out as a bolt came out, hitting the floor, and sprinting up to throw the captains back.

She looks toward Sajin as he holds her, "I'm scared. It's getting stronger."

Sajin held her as the storm surrounded them, "Calm down. Getting upset only makes it worse, you must calm yourself."

Sayre cries as the pain worsen even more, as Retsu tries to come closer, Sayre screams, "'No! Don't touch me. Please, I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to hurt anyone."

Sayre threw her head back as Sajin wrapped her tighter, as Sayre screamed, suddenly the storm disappeared as Sayre is panting as she lays in Sajin's arms.

Sayre heard a loud cry through her pain as darkness closed over her. Sayre felt like she was in a dream, she had given birth, and she was getting her freedom. She felt like she was being rocked against a muscular body. She didn't want the dream of being free taken away from her. She hoped it was a dream.

Sayre wrote, she blinked as she heard a Bleach opening playing. She yawned, as she sat up pulling away a piece of notebook paper from her cheek. She rubbed her cheek seeing that it was her homework from College Algerbra. She grunted, "Fell asleep doing graphs again. Man, those things put me to sleep."

She turned to look to see it was Sajin fighting against Kenpachi, his helmet was breaking away to reveal his brown fur and his golden fur. She sighed, as she had a crush on the anime character Sajin Komamura. She sighed, as she went on with her day. After all, it was just a dream.


End file.
